Closet Case
by HappeDaez
Summary: England swore to never go near that closet again. A few connected drabbles about closets. All pairings possible. Requests are loved.
1. Chapter 1:England Overhears It

Closet Case

Chapter One: Prussia/Canada

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, eh._

"Nn…!"

"Shh…quiet down, Mattie…"

"I-I'm trying." A gasp.

"P-Prussia…!" A heavy thumping noise sounded from the closet.

"Hmm?" Labored moaning and panting from the Canadian and taller nation can be heard through the wood of one of the world conference closets.

England stares at the wood blankly. That wasn't what he thought it was, right?

The thumping noise resumed.

England gently placed a "Do not disturb" sign on the handle of the door before sprinting away at the sound of Canada's voice.

"Oh, G-God! Prussia!"

England swore to never go near that closet again in his life.

A/N: Just a drabble. Starter chapter to the Closet Case series. Canada's view will put up next chapter. :3


	2. Chapter 2:Canada Enjoys It

Closet Case

Chapter two: Canada's View

_Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers: Hetalia_

Canada felt the sharp yank on his collar.

"E-Eh?!"

"Hey, quiet Mattie!" He heard whispered to him.

Canada calmed slightly, it was just Prussia.

He smiled at Prussia. "What do you want Gilbert?"

A look of positive predatory intent shadowed the Prussian's face.

"You." He heard, and the small nation was (slightly) violently pushed into a closet with exuberance.

"Gil-" Canada started, already opposed to whatever the Prussian nation was trying to rope him into.

He was quickly silenced by a door slamming and a body pressing tightly against him.

"Nn..!" Canada gasped, the exclamation silenced by Prussia pulling on the single sensitive hair that fell into his face.

Prussia smirked, expression lighted by the dim luminescence of the outside light falling in.

He bent over and claimed the shorter nation's mouth, whispering, "Shh…quiet down Mattie."

Matthew turned and blushed, unwilling to admit his arousal at the Prussian's treatment of him.

"I-I'm trying." He stated, punctuating the sentence with a breathy gasp when Gilbert sensually licked one of his nipples, having pulled his shirt up.

Prussia moved his body against Canada's, the quick movement knocking over something and causing a heavy thump to sound.

"P-Prussia…!" Matthew breathed, startled by the noise.

"Hmm?" Gilbert asked, busy with unbuttoning the boy's pants.

The thumping noise that resumed wasn't from anything falling this time.

"O-oh God! Prussia!" Matthew moaned, head swimming in pleasure.

Later, when Matthew saw the "Do not disturb" sign his blush was so adorable that Prussia yanked him back into the closet.

A/N: He-he, cuteness. The words in this chapter make sense with last chapter. _Next up: FrUk!_


	3. Chapter 3:The French Exel at It

Closet Case

Chapter Three: The French are Good at Something

_Disclaimer: I do not own Axis: Powers Hetalia._

"You…You wine-bastard!" England yelled, surprised.

"Shush, _Mon Cheri, now_ is the time for _amour_." France whispered, hot breath tickling England's ear.

"Love?! There is no such thing as love in a closet." England stubbornly stated, face bright red.

"_Mon amour_, you are enjoying this as much as me, _oui_? Just look at your face." Francis teased, licking the shell of the Englishman's ear slowly.

"I-I can't see my-nn- face! You pushed me into-ooh- a c-closet!" England stuttered out, gripping the wall as Francis ground into him, kissing and licking with small, seductive nips at his neck.

A small sigh from France. "Well, then here is my apology."

"Ahh!" England cried as France swiftly took England in his mouth, sucking gently.

"Nn…" He gasped, breathing heavy as Francis's talented tongue licked the slit of his member.

The moans and gasping of the two continued for a long time, but all things must end.

France pulled his shirt back on, smiling with the look of a fully satisfied man.

"See, _L'Angelterre_? That was not as bad as you thought." He stated.

"Now, let us go use the other closet."

"Eh?!"

A/N: XD My attempt at smut. Is it okay…?


	4. Chapter 4: Russia gets It

Closet Case

Chapter Four: Russia gets It

_Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia_

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to _Doometh_, whose request made this chapter possible. Please anyone, any request, I'll try my best at! So feel free to throw them at me! XD_

"Hello Latvia." Russia said, towering over the small nation.

"Ee!" Latvia squeaked, trembling.

"Come with me, da?" He stated, still smiling his childish but still unnerving smile.

"O-Ok…" Latvia whispered, hesitantly following Russia, glancing back to a worried Lithuania.

Russia led Latvia to a door, and opened it. Smiling, he gestured for Latvia to go in first with a sweep of his coat-covered arm. Latvia entered.

"Ah! R-Russia? W-Why are we in a closet…?" He asked, mumbling slightly, confused.

"It's more private, you see." Russia answered, closing the door slightly

"P-private? For what?" Latvia asked, tears forming in the corners of his eyes when Russia closed the door completely with his foot, blocking any means of escape and light.

Russia gave his answer by kissing the curly haired boy lightly, smiling all the way. Latvia stiffened. Russia gently prodded Latvia's smaller frame to lean against the wall, a hand on the small nation's back.

Russia eventually got the small nation to respond, but moments after, he left his attentions of the wavy-haired boy.

"Eh?" Latvia answered, feeling an odd mix of arousal, shock, and slight fear.

"The closet is so Lithuania and the others do not see me have sex with you, da." Russia said.

"Eh?!" Latvia squeaked once more, blushing.

Russia kissed him again.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you enjoy it." He murmured against warm lips.

"R-Russia!" Latvia gasped as Russia pulled up his shirt.

"No, Latvia. Ivan. Call me Ivan." Russia told Latvia, undoing his pants while caressing Latvia's face with his other hand.

"Ivan…" Latvia murmured, blushing but quietly accepting.

Outside the door, Japan smirked to himself, listening.

This would be helpful.

After all, the next chapter in his _yaoi_ _doujinshi_ was Russia/Latvia.

A/N: _Yaoi_ _doujinshi_= a fan-drawn manga with gay characters. But, I bet you guys know what that is. XD


	5. Chapter 5:GermanyAmerica Crack

Closet Case

Chapter 5: Germany/America (Yes, it's possible)

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, aru._

_A/N: This was quite possibly the strangest but most fun chapter so far. Germany/America…_

Germany had never been drunker than this moment.

His level of drunkenness had extended what was legal or healthy long ago, and the amount was so much that if he was human, he would probably be dead.

As he unwound, he had found someone who was equal to or drunker than him, and at this point, he didn't care, with soft hands on his back and an eager mouth on his.

He felt glasses fall of the other person's face, and silky blonde hair move past his fingertips.

The other person giggled, and at once the realization that this person was a guy-

He didn't care, he decided.

He was having far too much fun to care what gender this person was.

The other person had his hands on his head now, and Germany enjoyed the feeling of fingertips pushing through his short hair, the body moving close, almost all clothing removed.

Germany would enjoy it when all the clothing was off, he would enjoy it when he was fucking this person, he would enjoy waking up in this closet with this person draped under or over him.

The only thing, he thought, that he would not enjoy, was the hangover that was sure to come.

_A/N: This was a request…and actually pretty fun to write. Any other requests? Next chapter: Greece/Japan._


	6. Chapter 6:GreeceJapan

Closet Case

Chapter Six: Greece/Japan

_Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia_

Greece drew his face tight, attempting not to jump on the smaller boy.

Japan was smiling, his face pink and calm, and the neck line of his kimono dropped another fraction of an inch, reveling smooth pale skin that was pure beyond belief. His collarbone was visible, and Greece had a desperate urge to bite it and mark it as his own.

Japan licked his lips, unknowingly making the taller boy shudder in desire.

_No,_ Greece reminded himself, _I_ _have to be slow._ Japan is a respectable, sensible person…oh my god.

Japan was yawning in the cutest way possible.

It made Greece want to shove him in a closet and do extremely nice things to him.

Speaking of closets…there was one right there.

"Hey Japan…" He said, almost unable to keep from moaning it.

Japan looked at him from his yawn and nodded, smiling at Greece.

"Yes, Greece?" he asked, the soft voice not helping with Greece's already huge problem down there.

With a vague wave of his hand, he motioned in the direction of the closet.

Japan tilted his head cutely, not understanding but following anyway. The soft material of Japan's white socks padded after him, and Greece was red-faced at what he was about to do.

Opening the door of the closet, Greece gently pushed Japan inside the closet, and promptly ravished him.

The sounds Japan made were enough consent for him, and later, Greece leaned against the wall in drained satisfaction, enjoying the flushed Japanese man clinging onto him.

"I..." Japan said.

Greece looked down at the pale-skinned boy, questioning.

"I am never going to look at this closet without remembering this, am I?"

Greece nodded and kissed Japan's head.

"Hopefully not."

_A/N: Okay, a normal pairing to follow the America/Germany… thingy I wrote last chapter. Next chapter: Spain/Romano!_


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas Special!

Closet Case

Chapter Seven: Germany/Italy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia._

Italy didn't know how they had gotten to this point, but he knew that they would never be the same. As an embarrassed Germany pulled back from the chaste kiss he had given him, Italy smiled.

He gave Germany a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Christmas was special.

As he walked home, hand in hand with Ludwig, he thought about how this had come to be.

It had probably begun when they had walked in on Canada and Prussia…

"_Germany, Germany!" Italy called cheerfully._

"_Yeah?" Germany grunted, pulling the Christmas tree to the upright position._

"_Prussia and Canada are gone!"_

"_So?"_

"_We need them to decorate the tree!"_

_With a sigh and a quick nod, Germany followed a skipping Italy into the next room, looking for the escaped two._

_Hearing Italy let out a quick, shrill squeaking noise in the living room, Germany walked over behind him._

"_What's…oh."_

_In the room, Canada was smothered on the couch by Prussia, and by the moans and gasping, it sounded like they were both enjoying it very much._

"_Gilbert!" Germany thundered, face bright red._

"_Canada!" Italy said, mostly in awe._

_The pair tumbled off the couch, Canada still on the bottom._

"_Ah…!" Canada exclaimed softly, embarrassed and looking away._

"_Hey!" Prussia said, also flushed. "Canada was just about to give his vital regions to me!"_

_He pouted, and Canada half-heartedly slapped his arm._

"_Uh…carry on!" Germany shouted, not knowing what to say._

_He grabbed Italy by the arm and sprinted away._

_Prussia and Canada remained on the floor for a moment._

"_Wonderful suggestion!" Prussia said happily, and he went right back to his cheerful molestation of the Canadian._

"_G-Gilbert!"_

_Back in the kitchen, Italy pulled at Germany's sleeve._

"_Hey, Hey Germany."_

"_Yeah?" Germany asked, blush dying down a bit. He never wanted to see Canada and Prussia like that again._

_Italy pointed to above them with a smile._

"_Mistletoe."_

"_Oh." Germany said. He stared. "So?"_

_Italy giggled, "In America, you have to kiss under them."_

"_Oh." Germany said; his blush coming back full force._

_Italy put his arms around Germany's sturdy shoulders._

"_So…want to pretend that we're in America?"_

Germany smiled, dazing off in memory. He sighed, and picked up a box of ornaments from the closet.

"Germany, Germany!" Italy called from the living room.

"Yeah?" He called, walking over to the brown-haired boy.

Italy pointed.

"Prussia and Canada are on the couch again."

"Wha-Dammit, Prussia!"

"Stop blocking my invasion of Canada's vital regions, West!"

A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! Also, sorry about the fact this only mentions a closet…

_Next_ _chapter_: _Russia/China_


	8. Chapter 8: ChinaRussia

Closet Case

Chapter Nine: Russia/China

_Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia_

Russia hadn't really thought much about China.

However, now, he thought about him quite a lot.

China, Russia had noticed, was quite pretty.

He wasn't the average boy sort of pretty or a girl kind of pretty.

He was beautiful in the way where his hair was always soft and pleasant to touch, his skin smooth and fair, and his thin form compact and flexible.

He had large, gorgeous eyes that reminded Russia of chocolates.

So after a while of watching China politely from afar (stalking), Russia had decided on the fact that he wanted China very, very much.

Which led to the incident.

China had been peacefully eating some sort of bun, when Russia had walked up to him and asked him a simple question.

"China." Russia stated, smiling dangerously. "Become one with me, da?"

China frowned at the tall man, stopping in mid-chew.

"No, aru." He muttered over his mouthful. "China will stay China."

Russia blinked. "Oh, no. I didn't mean that."

China looked up quizzically.

"What did you mean then, aru?" He asked, in the accent Russia loved.

"I meant…follow me please." Russia said, with a wave of his hand.

China looked suspiciously at Russia, but he followed slowly, much to Russia's delight.

"Here." Russia said, pointing to a door in the hall of the conference room.

He opened it. China went in, despite his senses screaming at him to run.

"Hey, Russia, there's nothing in here, aru." Yao said, looking at the walk-in closet.

"I know." Ivan said smiling. He walked in after Yao, closing the door and shoving China against the back wall.

"Are you happy?" Russia asked, slightly childishly, "I made sure to get a big closet so you would feel better."

"Russia, let me go." Yao said, the sinking feeling in his gut beginning to come back.

Russia looked down from his taller height.

"Yao, become one with me?" He asked.

Yao frowned. Then, as Russia descended down on Yao, it clicked.

Yao?

Russia never called him Yao.

So…that meant…

"Sex!" Yao screamed in shock, Russia's face less than an inch from his own.

"That's what you meant!"

Russia tilted his head.

"What did Yao think I meant?" He asked. China's face filled with pink, and he looked down slightly, embarrassed.

"Land! I thought you wanted China to become Russia!" Yao squeaked out, squirming in a failing attempt to get away from the bigger man's hold against the wall.

Russia smiled at China, laughing a little, not disturbed by the comment.

He kissed him softly, a quick, meaningful pressing of his lips to Yao's.

"So, Yao…" He softly whispered, licking at China's pale neck.

"Become one with me?" He asked.

"Ah…" China murmured, considering it.

"O-ok." He squeaked, barely able to speak, because the moment the word was out, Russia was molesting him worse than France ever could.

A/N: I just randomly brought France in there…Hehe. _Next_ _chapter: (Probably) Denmark/Norway._


	9. Chapter 9: SpainRomano next is DenNor

Closet Case

Chapter Seven: Romano likes It

_Disclaimer: I do not own Axis: Powers Hetalia._

_

* * *

_

"Hey, can you help me, Romano?" Spain asked cheerfully, carrying a stack of badly balanced boxes.

"What do you want?" Romano asked, not looking up from his Italian magazine, crunching on a tomato.

"These boxes are heavy. Can you lend a hand?" Spain asked, strained under the weight, though still smiling.

"No, dammit. Do it yourself." Romano said, chewing on another bit of his tomato.

"Romano-" Spain began to ask, shuffling his feet.

"Okay! Just shut up." Romano muttered, swallowing his bite of tomato and putting down his glossy-paged magazine.

"Thank you Romano!" Spain said, sounding grateful.

"…Hmph."

"Here, this one has books in it." Spain said, handing Romano a box unsteadily.

"Whoa! Hey, it's really heavy!" Romano exclaimed.

"Ugh…" Romano said, shifting it to hold the box properly.

They walked down the hall, careful to not bump into anything.

Spain set down enough boxes to allow him a free hand, opening the walk-in closet that the boxes were supposed to be stored in.

He pushed the door open, putting a box down in the closet, and the rest just outside of the door.

Romano walked in and set his box down.

Spain blinked, startled.

"Romano, if you walk in then the door-" The door shut with an automatic click. "-will lock it…"

They stood in silence for a moment.

"This is your fault, dammit!" Romano yelled, jumping at the taller Spaniard.

"What? How?" Spain asked him, dodging blows to the face and groin.

"I…I don't know!" Romano wailed, rather distressed. "It just is!"

Spain sighed, albeit lightly. He gently took Romano's balled-up fists and placed a feather-light kiss on each one.

"Don't worry."

Romano stood in stupefied silence until Spain broke it.

"Hey, you got red like a tomato."

"Arrgh!" Romano yelled, toppling over Spain, trying to hit him with no avail.

Neither of them noticed the door had slid wide open.

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter up soon._


End file.
